Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the titular character of the Crash Bandicoot series of video games, and a mutant bandicoot hero who saves the world from the evil Dr. Cortex. Appearance Crash generally appears as an orange humanoid-bandicoot with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown hair on his head, styled into a typical Mohawk. Strangely, he has a close resemblance to a maned wolf. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans (which gained metal plates on the knees in Twinsanity), pink boxers with red hearts on them, and a pair of silver (red in Tag Team Racing onwards) Chuck Taylor All-stars Converses, though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves almost always except for Crash of the Titans, Nitro Kart 3D, Mind Over Mutant and Mutant Island. In Crash of the Titans (except for GBA and Mobile), he had no gloves to reveal black tribal tattoos on his hands, which were replaced with cinnamon watermarked tattoos in Mind Over Mutant. The tattoos do not appear in Nitro Kart 3D and Mutant Island which resembles him without tattoos and gloves makes him go bare hands. His head is significantly smaller in Crash Tag Team Racing. He appears to have changed to board shorts in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy as they now have strings, and lack any definite denim textures. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Crash primarily spins his arms around to attack, crushing crates and knocking out foes. Personality Naughty Dog once referenced the development of Crash as a character both "goofy yet heroic", and being able to portray it well. Originally, however, he took the role of a silent protagonist and thus expressed little of his personality or opinions (a trait developer Jason Rubin later claimed to regret), though in more recent games he has played a larger role. Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturistic or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this, however, Crash is usually kind hearted and laid back. He is not known for his anger, even towards his greatest enemies he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite, however, he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy, though he's easily distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, standing on railings with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and although Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Pre-Clash Biography Crash Bandicoot, or simply Crash, is the title character and primary protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Introduced in the 1996 video game Crash Bandicoot, Crash is an eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away almost anything that he strikes. Notable Actions Nirn Crash arrived in Helgen alongside Trashcanhead (or, rather, on top of Trashcanhead) and proceeded to do some dopey antics. During the attack of Alduin and Smaug, however, Crash exhibited his unique brand of chaotic heroism, spinning right into action and attacking Smaug, helping Trashcanhead bring the dragon down. Relationships Suska Leoi Crash is friendly to Suska; Crash has offered ear wax, a half-chewed baseball bat, and a plethora of bottle caps to the alien. Cappy Cappy may or may not want to murder Crash because Crash absently swiped his baseball bat. Trivia *Crash was originally going to be named Willy the Wombat. *Crash's game was referred to jokingly during development as "Sonic's Ass" because of the animal character and the back-view camera of the game. *Crash Bandicoot played a minor role in DCV, being captured by the Destroyers only to lead an incursion that led to a myriad of other prisoners, including Fillmore the VW van from Cars, escaping. **This Crash, however, is a different iteration of the bandicoot, and is therefore not a veteran. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Bandicoots Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Player Characters Category:EropsToad Category:Mammalia Category:Veteran Category:Male Category:Dead